


You should tell her

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, classic xmas fic with mistletoe, fbi xmas work party, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: “Thank you, darling,” Patterson jokes.“Hush you nerd,” Tasha grinned.





	You should tell her

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been mia but here's a christmas eve gift! enjoy

“Let’s go together,” Patterson proposed, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. “we can be each other’s dates.” She tried to read Tasha’s face but for some reason she had never been particularly good at it.

Most people she could analyse and observe and figure them out but nope, with Tasha? It proved difficult. 

“Why are going anyway?” Tasha asked. She sounded amused. That was good. Patterson could definitely work off of that. 

“Nas is determined to make this year’s work Christmas party better than the last, and she’s one of those people that manages to coax you into agreeing with something that you didn’t have much interest with to start off.” Patterson waved her hand dissmisively.

“Like going to an office party even though we've ditched it for the past 7 years?"

“Yup. Plus if we go together then we won’t be constantly third-wheeling everyone especially since Reade is bringing Megan. Of course, Jane and Kurt are going together and Nas is dragging Shepherd to it as well.”

Tasha gave her a look of surprise. 

“I know! Like I said, Nas Kamal has her ways.”

“Apparantly so if she got Ellen “wouldn’t be caught dead being civilised and celebrating at a FBI office party” Briggs” Tasha replies with a soft laugh.  
“Please? Come on, I don’t say please very often.”

“That’s true,” Tasha said agreeably. “Alright, fine. We get free food, right?”

“Nas has gone all out.” Patterson eyes Tasha knowingly

“Okay and let’s leave as soon as we get bored and hit up a bar”

“AGREED. Okay, don’t forget your Secret Santa and wear something fitting,” Patterson smirked. “Something that’ll make everyone jealous that you’re my date.” And with a wink, Patterson left the room.

_Date ___

__The word flitted around her head. Of course, Patterson only means it in the platonic way. It’s not like she’s recently been coming to terms with her feelings towards her best friend. It’s not like she’s been overthinking Patterson’s every move, worried that telling Patterson how she feels about her will make her uncomfortable. Something she certainly doesn’t want._ _

__Tasha has got to get this figured out._ _

__*_ _

__Tasha looked _hot _. Her hair was out and flowing and she wore a very fitting burgundy dress that cut to her mid thighs and Patterson could not stop staring.___ _

____“Oh my god you look amazing,” Patterson gushed. “Look at you.” Patterson just kept gawking at the brunette._ _ _ _

____“Right back at ya,” Tasha smiled. “Your dress matches your eyes.”_ _ _ _

____Just like that Patterson was going blushing, her cheeks tinging with a faint red. She jumped when she felt Tasha’s gentle hand on her back._ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” Tasha said. “there was a loose piece of hair. You ready?”_ _ _ _

____When they pulled up on the sidewalk, Tasha got out of the car first and chivalrously opened the car door for Patterson, holding out her hand for the blonde to take._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, _darling _,” Patterson jokes.___ _ _ _

______“Hush you nerd,” Tasha grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tasha put both their secret santa gifts on the gift table and bee-lined for the food table only to be met by Patterson half-way there with a plate of snacks at hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, I love you.” Tasha grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Patterson smiled in response but Tasha noticed it didn’t quite reach her eyes and frowned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, what’s up?” She placed a hand on Patterson’s arm, and the blonde took a sharp intake of air._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing” she replied curtly, “let’s go find Reade” grabbing Tasha’s hand and leading her towards the big Christmas tree where she spotted Reade and Megan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tasha noticed how the blonde dismissed the question so quickly but let Patterson lead her towards Reade._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Tash, hey P” Megan greeted them, Megan had quickly become part of their friendship, she was sweet and kind and Reade was lucky to have her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nas joined them not long into their conversation, with Shepherd closely following behind, “thanks for coming guys, secret santa will be given out in 15 so make sure your gifts are on the table!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh wait, here’s mine! Reade reached for the bag by the table behind him and handed it to Nas, which she handed to Shepherd who let out a “See you guys in a bit” and went to deposit the gift onto the table across the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tasha and Patterson just smiled at each other, feeling content being around their friends. Tasha was definitely glad she turned up. Not yet ready to admit that to Patterson, however._ _ _ _ _ _

______They moved around the huge room, not leaving the others side until Patterson needed to use the bathroom and Tasha was approached Briana._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You should tell her.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tasha dismissed the comms operator._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We broke up for a reason and that reason is currently heading towards us,” Briana smirked and left Tasha with a “look up”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before she could however Patterson grabbed hold of her side and leaned down and briefly kissed Tasha then went to move away when the blonde pulled her back in for a longer and softer kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both pulled apart, not quite breathless but adrenaline coursing through them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wow.” Tasha broke the silence_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry, I uh, I don’t know what got into me, Rich gave me a glass of wine and I drank it in one and then I came to find you and you were with Briana and then I got a tiny bit jealous when I saw the mistletoe above you two and I-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“PATTERSON!” Tasha interrupted, “you’re rambling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Patterson took a breath, “it’s the wine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know” Tasha smiled sadly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The kiss, the kiss I meant though, with or without the wine”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At that, Tasha tilted her head back up to Patterson and kissed her softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Somewhere in the room they heard Rich holler at them which they both ignored._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I meant it too.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
